1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a comminuting apparatus and in particular to a milling apparatus having a rotor with a plurality of impacting elements against which particulate material to be processed is impelled by centrifugal force at high speed.
2. Prior Art
Previous rotary processing apparatus was known in which a rotor was attached to a motor-driven spindle, the rotor comprising a generally disc-like unitary or integral piece to which a number of processing elements such as centrifugal impactors were attached. When these rotors processed hard or abrasive material, localized abrasion caused localized wear patterns which required relatively expensive repair and refinishing. Also, these rotor processing members were often arranged to cooperate with stator processing members whose axial orientation could not be altered easily or, if alterable could not be altered from outside the rotor housing making replacement, repair or reorientation expensive and time-consuming. Moreover, the art did not teach practical double-sided rotor constructions which enabled double input of material to be processed to both sides of the rotor, nor was such construction known in which the rotor impactors were double-ended and easily inserted or removed from either side of the rotor.
It is therefore among the objects of the present invention to meet the deficiencies of the stated prior art and to provide other advantages as will be seen below.